User talk:The Wraith
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please stop the vandalism or your editing access might get blocked. -- Cid Highwind 19:15, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- I do, but this is not a Stargate wiki. No more vandalism or your account will be blocked, last warning. -- Cid Highwind 19:23, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) : Test Thanks for experimenting with Memory Alpha. Your }" |test }}worked, and has now been, or shortly will be, removed. If you wish to test your Wiki editing skills further, please use the sandbox, as tests made in the article space will be removed quickly. Please see the welcome page if you would like to learn more about contributing here. Thanks. Narco 21:00, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) You are now blocked for 24 hours. Stop the vandalism. -- Cid Highwind 00:28, 19 Nov 2005 (UTC) Vandalism :Moved from User:The Wraith The sort of snarky, off-topic comments on Transporter, Shuttlepod, etc are not legitimate edits. Please limit your edits to legitimate topics and not the sort of character-sniping you're engaging in. Logan 5 22:38, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) But it's true!!! Chakotay is DANGEROUS behind the console of a shuttlecraft!!! look how many "Shuttle Crash" episodes he caused!!! :You're right, it is true (ex: ) but it doesn't change the fact that its not strictly legitimate information. How about Deanna Troi and her inability to drive a starship... LOL Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:58, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I hope Alan gets on, since he's the no-nonsense guy who'd block you on the spot. And before The Wraith realizes it and tries to call us all vandals, yes, this is a user page, and technically it's vandalism to (intentionally) edit someone's user page. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:05, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Alan's not the only one who'd block on the spot. Yo, Wraith, come on back, boyo! HAHA! Anyways, yeah, consider Logan 5's note on vandalism to be your last warning regarding this. You can either make real legitimate edits, or we'll book you on Chakotay's next shuttle flight. --From Andoria with Love 07:03, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) :And give you a window seat with Neelix sitting next to you. :P Broik 07:08, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC)